Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman
is the Toei Company production and the 14th entry of Super Sentai series. It aired on TV Asahi from March 2, 1990 to February 8, 1991, with a total of 48 episodes. Plot In 1970, Doctor Hoshikawa was researching how to transform the planet Sedon into a green, lush world, and tested his research by attempting to grow flowers. On the day the first flower bloomed, the Zone Empire launched an assault on the planet, he and his wife were separated from their five children. Arthur G6 took the five children back to Earth and raised them. 20 years later, the five are now teachers in the same school. The Zone empire now prepares to invade Earth as its thousandth target and as they begin the attack, three vehicles appear and counter the offensive. Five warriors descend from the vehicles and confront Zone. The Hoshikawa siblings have been developing the Fiveman technology and training hard in case Zone attempts to invade Earth. Now, the five siblings are ready to battle with the familiar foes as Fiveman. After defeating the Zone Empire, the Fivemen departed Earth to recover their stranded parents. Characters Fivemen Hoshikawa Family * Arthur G6 / Earth Cannon *Doctor Hoshikawa *Midori Hoshikawa Other Allies * Gunther * Five-kun Dolls ** Red-kun ** Blue-kun ** Black-kun ** Pink-chan ** Yellow-chan Silver Imperial Army Zone * Galactic Super Beast Vulgyre * Galactic Empress Meadow * Captain Garoa * Galactic Commanders ** Galactic Swordsman Billion ** Galactic Scientist Doldora ** Galactic Merchant Dongoros * Galactic Fang Zaza * First Captain Chevalier * Galaxy Squadron Gingaman ** Baikanian Ginga Red ** Monomenian Ginga Blue ** Grachisian Ginga Black ** Fujiminian Ginga Pink ** Gringanian Ginga Yellow * Enlarging Beast Gorlin ** Black Gorlin * Batzler Soldiers Galactic Warriors * Garoa-don Doll Arsenal Transformation Devices * V-Changer Brace * V-Changer Compact Sidearms * Five Blaster Individual Weapons and Attacks * V-Sword ► V-Shuttler * Twin Arrays ► Twin Risbees ► Twin Yo-Yos * Power Cutter ► Black Jaw * Cutie Circle ► Circle Putter * Melody Tact ► Yellow Flute * Brother Attack * Super Five Ball Team Cannon * Earth Cannon Vehicles * Hawk Arrows * Hover Star II Power-up * Five Tector Mecha :Legend:◆ 1-pilot mecha,  2-pilot mecha, ❖ aux mecha, ◇ unpiloted mecha * Maxmagma ** Super Fiverobo *** Five Trailer / Fiverobo **** Sky Alpha **** Carrier Beta **** Land Gamma *** Star Carrier / Star Five ** Magma Base Episodes Songs *'Opening': Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *'Ending': Fiveman, Ai no Theme *'Mecha Theme (Five Robo)': Itsutsu no Kokoro de Five Robo *'Mecha Theme (Star Five)': Kyoudai Robo da Ze! Star Five *Atsui Beat de Fiveman *Ore-tachi Ura Hero *Janken Jump! Fiveman *Kung-Fu Dance *Super Arthur *New Town Shogakkou Kouka Cast * Gaku Hoshikawa - Toshiya Fuji * Ken Hoshikawa - Kei Sindachiya * Fumiya Hoshikawa - Ryouhei Kobayashi * Kazumi Hoshikawa - Kazuko Miyata * Remi Hoshikawa - Ryou Narushima (credited as Keiko Hayase) * Doctor Hoshikawa - Kiyotaka Mitsugi * Midori Hoshikawa - Megumi Ishii * Gunther - Hideaki Kusaka * Meadow- Chika Matsui * Garoa - Takeshi Ishikawa * Billion - Shinji Yamashita * Doldora - Hatsue Nishi * Chevalier - Kihachiro Uemura * Zaza - Haruko Watanabe Voice actors * Arthur G6 - Rica Matsumoto * Red-kun, Blue-kun, Black-kun, Yellow-chan - Tomoko Hiratsuji * Pink-chan - Makoto Kousaka * Garoa-don, Enokiraagin - Hideyuki Umezu * Torarugin, Batzlergin, Samejigokugin, PteranoTelevigin- Yoshio Kawai * Condorugin - Masaki Terasoma * Sairagin - Chika Sakamoto * Okamirugin, Ikatamagin, Saberugin - Eisuke Yoda * Gagaagin, Liogin, Wanikaerugin, Hyoukobragin - Kazuhiko Kishino * Kumorugin, Kanigin/Kanarigin, Anmonaiton, Hiruagehagin -Kan Tokumaru * Arigin/Kaniarigin - Kaoru Shinoda Stage Shows * Fiveman Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Fiveman Stage Show at Red Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi * Fivemen Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Fiveman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *This is the first Sentai series to have Powered Protector Armor, Five Tector. *This is the first All-Sibling team, followed by the GoGo-V and Magiranger families. **It is also the only all sibling team to not be adapted into a Power Rangers series. *This is the only series after Flashman to not to feature a mecha for each individual member; however this is not the final series where the main mech does not have individual mechs for all members. *This is the final season where the transformation call is the Sentai Heroes' respective designations or the team name. **Although three later seasons would use the full name of the team in their transformation call, it would be alongside another word, i.e. Install, Megaranger!, Emergency, Dekaranger!, and Boukenger, Start Up! ***Nine Power Ranger teams would also use their team names as part of their morphing calls. A tenth team, Lightspeed Rescue simply used the team name as the entire morphing call, just like Fiveman. *Despite lacking a Power Rangers counterpart, their suits still appear in Super Megaforce. They are given the name Supersonic.